A Sense of Direction
by johnnycdaman
Summary: (request for tate310) Thomas and Bertie have yet another race; this time to Bluff's Cove. The route to get there has been changed, and although Thomas doesn't know this new route, is too confident to ask for directions. Will he learn his lesson? Or end up paying the price for it?


It was a warm spring day on the island of Sodor. Thomas sighed happily as the soft breeze blew across his funnel.

Annie and Clarabel marveled at the blossoming trees behind him.

"Oh, how I love the smell of cherry blossoms!" Annie admired to others.

"They do smell delightful," Clarabel agreed in awe. "They're so big, and beautiful too."

"And pink!" The two coaches chirruped together.

"There's tons of them in Japan," Thomas chimed in, "Hiro told me those are his favorite part of springtime!"

Just then, the three heard a cheerful _HONK! HONK!_ It sounded like a familiar bus.

"Morning Thomas!" Bertie the Bus greeted warmly. "Lovely day, isn't it?

"Of course!" Thomas answered gleefully, "Look at all the cherry blossoms growing on the trees! There's so many of them, I've lost count!"

Bertie rolled his eyes. "Not the cherry blossoms; I meant it was a lovely day for a _race!"_ This brought a sly smile to Thomas's face.

"Another race?" Thomas asked wryly. "Don't you remember the last time we had a race? I beat you by a mile!"

"Oh, really? Last thing I remember was you almost ramming Toby along your branchline!" Bertie laughed. "Boy, was the Fat Controller angry with you, Thomas!"

"Well," shifted Thomas uncomfortably, "I bet I could beat you if I wanted to! Right here, right now!" he ended adamantly.

Bertie paused a moment. "Ok," he smiled after while, "How about to race to Bluff's Cove? First one there is the winner. Full bragging rights."

"It's on, Bertie!" Thomas agreed. His driver, wasn't so sure.

"I don't know, Thomas," he said cautiously, "the Fat Controller won't be pleased to find out you shirked your branchlike duties."

"Besides, the workmen changed the route to Bluff Cove last winter," added his fireman. "Are you sure you know what you're doing, Thomas?"

"I know all about the routes the Bluff's Cove," Thomas reassured. "The normal way, backstreets, shortcuts, all of them!"

"Well, if you're sure." his driver conceded.

Bertie was restless. "Are you ready yet, Thomas? Surely, you're not stalling, are you?"

"Not a bit," answered Thomas confidently.

"Are you ready? Three, two, one, GO!" And with a roar, Bertie and Thomas sped off down the line toward Bluff's Cove.

…

Thomas flew down the track. He glanced quickly behind him, where Bertie was nowhere to be seen.

"Bertie's no match for me!" Thomas chuckled to himself. He came to a fork in the track. He paused, and sped down the left track with glee.

…

Thomas braked as he reached his destination. "Haha! I've won!" He announced proudly. He glance around to find that his current location was anything else but Bluff's Cove.

"Thomas? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on your branch line?" Edward asked, confused.

"Of course, um, I was just on my way to Bluff's Cove…of course, I'm the wrong place," Thomas replied, sheepishly.

"Surely you know the difference between Anopha Quarry and Bluff's Cove, Thomas!" None other than Bill and Ben needled in.

"I always thought Thomas was a bit soft in the boiler…" Ben whispered to his twin.

"And I thought Percy was bit slow!" His twin giggled mischievously.

"That's enough!" Edward ordered sharply. "Don't you know that the route to Bluff's Cove was changed over Christmas, Thomas?" he asked the little blue engine.

"Yes..! Of course I do! And I know exactly where to go. I just…got distracted is all!" Thomas excused himself, and backed out of the quarry, leaving a confused Edward behind.

…

"Thomas, are you sure you shouldn't ask for directions?" Clarabel asked from the back.

"I really think it would be a wise idea," Annie agreed.

"Don't bother," Thomas assured. "I'm sure I can figure it out on my own!"

The coaches were silent, but not at all convinced. "Whatever is it with men and asking for directions…?" Annie sighed to the luggage coach behind her.

The two coaches muttered to each other as the train sped down the line.

…

Meanwhile, Bertie was enjoying himself, as he careened down the road. "That silly Thomas! I can't wait to see his face when he loses!" He giggled to himself as he darted under a bridge.

…

Thomas sped into his next destination with confidence. "I'm here, Bluff's Cove! I've won the race!"

But it wasn't.

"Thomas? What are you doing at Brendam?" Percy asked, confused. "You're supposed to be on your branch line."

"I know," Thomas sighed, apologetically. "The truth is, Bertie the Bus challenged me to a race."

"Another one? Sounds exciting!" Percy said, awed.

"It sure was, and I was trying to get to Bluff's Cove…but they changed the route. I was unsure of where to go, and I was too silly to ask for directions." He looked back toward his coaches behind him. "Annie? Clarabel? I'm sorry I was so foolish. I've not only lost the race, but I've severely delayed my passengers! I'm sorry." A small tear fell from Thomas's eye.

"That's okay, Thomas! We could never hate you," Annie comforted.

"Indeed! No matter how silly you are, the fact that you learn your lesson is what truly counts."

"After all, your our favorite engine!" The two coaches chorused.

Thomas smiled. "Thank you!" He turned to Percy. "So, how do you get to Bluff's Cove from here, my friend!"

And Percy happily gave him directions.

"Thanks a lot Percy!" Thomas called as he pulled out of Brendam.

"You're welcome, Thomas!" Percy called back. "And the other engines say I'm not smart…" he mumbled to himself.

…

At Bluff's Cove, Bertie was waiting for Thomas.

As Thomas pulled him, he smiled confidently. "There you are, Thomas! Fancy showing up after three hours!" he teased.

"That's okay, Bertie," Thomas said. "I'm just glad I learned a valuable lesson today."

"Oh? And what would that be?" The red bus inquired.

"To always ask for help when I need it." He smiled knowingly to his coaches, he giggled from behind him.

"And Thomas!" Annie called. "The passengers aren't angry with you either; in fact, the actually enjoyed seeing the other sights of Sodor!"

"And for free, too!" Clarabel cheered. The passengers murmured in agreement as they exited the coaches. "Thank you Thomas!" They thanked the blue engine. "I can't wait to tell the Fat Controller about our trip!" A woman in a green sundress whispered to her husband.

Thomas smiled happily. "Perhaps you should make more mistakes then, Thomas!" Bertie teased, and everyone laughed heartily.


End file.
